uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoiler
aka Stephanie Brown Background Her father is the Cluemaster, a Gotham criminal. Stephanie's childhood was a blur between her dad's business deals, mobsters, teamsters and her mother's drug addiction. Most of Arthur's time is spent in jail or away from Steph and her mom Crystal. Shortly after her 16th birthday, he was released and claimed to be rehabilitated, which was only half true. He wasn't cured of his desire for crime, they had only cured his urge to leave clues. It was about that point that Stephanie decided to take matters into her own hands, creating a costume for herself. Her chosen moniker became The Spoiler; her main agenda was to find where Arthur was hiding out, discover his plans and leave clues so that he can be stopped. Over the few years there've been several success, and several failures. Eventually, she decided that she was enjoying being a self-titled super heroine, and started a regular patrol of Gotham, picking up a few extracurricular activities outside of school that may or may not involve what she considers secret vigilante training and a part time job at a local Coffeebucks. Stephanie graduated from high school and enrolled at Gotham U for criminal investigations. She currently lives with her mother and aunt, while Crystal is in rehab, and still works at that coffee place, but each time Cluemaster escapes or hatches a new plan The Spoiler comes out to play. Personality Early on, Stephanie adopted a very "loner" type of attitude, burying her fears for her and her mother's safety beneath layers of aggression and frustration which later gave birth to her alter ego. Perhaps as a result, she takes the abuse and death of innocent women and children VERY seriously. Down deep she's still got unresolved issues but now she manages to take the lumps life gives her, and find a way to make them work. It's hard for her to make lasting friends with such serious trust issues, but "Come hell or high water, I'm going to do this" seems to be her approach to life these days ,and Steph doesn't seem to let anything (or anyone, for that matter) keep her down for long. Skills * Piano - The lessons started when she was 6 years old and continued throughout her life. Stephanie can read music but her by-ear skills are exceptional; play a song once or twice and she's liable to have it memorized. * Knives - Her knife of choice is the Butterfly. Personal necessity as well as an interest in sharp shiny things led Steph to pick up this particular skill. She can have one armed one in mere seconds, and they sometimes come in handy for picking some of the more basic locks. * Throwing - Stephanie has a keen eye; she's fast, and she's dangerous. In seconds she can launch a Spoiler disc, for example, hard and fast enough to break a wrist at 20ft. amidst distraction. Although this may extend to other projectile/weapons, her hits are almost never mortally wounding. * Self Defense - She has a mixture of street-fighting/brawling and kick boxing, picked up after one of her tutors attempted to molest her. Although she doesn't have as much hard core training at the Bats or BoP, she could probably hold her own long enough to get away. * Cheerleading - Junior and Senior year of High School, and even into college, Steph was drafted. This gave her a "leg up" on acrobatics, so when her coach offered free demonstrations, Stephanie signed up. She's not a circus act, but she's good enough. * Investigation - Starting when she was 16, through sheer determination and tracking her father, Stephanie learned about proper stealth and snooping. From there, it also involved the internet, newspapers, and eavesdropping. She is currently studying Criminal Investigations at Gotham U as her major with a minor in Psychology (for interrogation purposes). Boons * Costume - The body of The Spoiler's costume is made of all weather, breathable, and water repellant fabric but she's not bullet proof. Its second-skin fit allows her optimal movement. Her boots are military grade combat with steel toes, and her gloves are fingerless, re-purposed paintball gear. Mask and hood are ornamental. * Motorcycle - Her Sophomore year of High School Stephanie signed up for auto, maintaining an "A" through graduation. She helps out at a friend's bike shop in her spare time and is incredibly handy with tools. As a reward, he gave Steph a bike she helped them refurbish: a 2009 Honda CBR 600RR. * Spoiler Toys - These mostly consist of what she could get off the internet, from specialty stores around Gotham, and whatever she can fabricate. Her toys include a series of titanium "S"s that act as long range, potentially offensive boomerangs, a grappling hook fashioned into a gun that looks more like a hair dryer, and smoke and tear gas pellets. * Living - She has a part time job at a Coffeebucks, and lives with her mother in a refurbished, comfortable 2 bedroom flat paid for by money "liberated" from her father's account. Her help at the bike shop is voluntary; for that she gets paid in bike parts and tools/shop access. Flaws * Criminal Family - Her father being a criminal, even a second or third rate one, still ranks on the villain scale. He still has enemies, and the people that Steph has busted become her enemies too. Plus, there are some out there that think the daughter of a criminal should follow in daddy's footsteps... * Secret Identity - In that wonderful comic ignorance way, most people haven't managed to put two and two together that The Spoiler is Stephanie Brown. If she were de-masked or her identity became public knowledge, her mother, friends, and anyone she was associated with would be in danger. Soundtrack (Work in Progress) Track 1 Trigger Happy Jack - Poe Track 2 Bad Reputation - Joan Jett Track 3 Hot'n'Cold - Katy Perry Track 4 I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas Logs including Spoiler * Issue #1: Steph gets to play witness to a whole lot of tension and awkwardness. All in the day's work of a barista. * Issue #2: The Red Hood busts up some punks, and the Spoiler questions her own motives. Category:Taken Feature Character